


There With Bells On

by LadyPaigeC



Series: 31 Days of Ficmas 2017 [6]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 31 Days of Ficmas, Bells, Established Relationship, F/M, Smut, Ugly Holiday Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 11:05:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12933912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPaigeC/pseuds/LadyPaigeC
Summary: Rose tries to convince the Doctor to go with her to an Ugly Christmas Jumper party.





	There With Bells On

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 31 Days of Ficmas for doctorroseprompts on Tumblr (day 6 - bells). Also, for Often Overlooked Holiday bingo at timepetalsprompts on Tumblr (bingo square: ugly sweater)

“Doctor? You ready yet?”

The Doctor walked out of the ensuite into the bedroom he and Rose shared. “I’m not wearin’ this.” He pulled at the knitted garment and frowned.

Rose ran her dancing eyes over the bright red Christmas jumper with white dancing reindeer she’d bought for him and grinned. Dragging her gaze away from him, she leaned toward the mirror of her vanity and added a little more shadow to her eyelid. “It’s an ugly Christmas jumper party.”

“I feel ridiculous.”

She tossed a wink over her shoulder. “You look better than ridiculous though. And as far as ugly jumpers go, ‘s not so bad. Kinda cute.”

He sat on the edge of the bed to brood. “Cute? I won’t do it, Rose. An’ that’s final.”

Rose put the finishing touches on her makeup and stood. She pulled the belt of her dressing gown more securely around her and grabbed something off the table top, before sashaying her way to him.

“Final?”

He crossed his arms and nodded. “Yup.”

She pressed her lips together and studied him. “Is there _anything_ I can do to convince you?”

He swallowed hard. “Um, no?”

“Okay.” She took a pair of antlers from behind her back and stuck them on his head. She kissed his cheek and spun around heading for her closet.

“Hey!”

She bit back a smile and then turned to face him. “Yeah?”

His confusion was evident on his face. “You didn’t even try.”

She shrugged. “You said there was nothin’ I could do.”

“But...but...”

Rose unfastened the dressing gown. She let the silky fabric slowly slide down her arms and pool at her feet. His jaw dropped; his eyes nearly popped from their sockets. Rose stood before him in nothing more than a few pieces of red string that could barely be classified as knickers, so scantily did it cover anything. Tied around her nipples were little red bows with tiny green bells dangling from them. And covering her modesty, not that she seemed to have any at the moment, was a sprig of mistletoe. “Were you maybe hopin’ for somethin’ like this?”

He pulled his eyes upward and finally met her gaze. “What?”

Rose smiled and sauntered, sending the bells tinkling, to his side. “Are you _sure_ there isn’t anything I can do to convince you to come to the party with me?” 

“Ah, well…” He swallowed and his eyes dropped fleetingly to the bells. “I guess you can’t really go on your own.”

“I could...” She wrinkled her nose. “But I don’t really want to.”

“Course not, no fun in that.”

“I mean what if some bloke tries to pull me?”

His eyes raked over her body. “It might be better if I’m there.”

Rose slipped onto his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. “That’s what I was thinking, too. I’d have a much better time.”

The Doctor stared at the mistletoe and nodded...and nodded...and nodded.

“Doctor?”

He lifted his head and met her eyes. “Hmm?”

Her hands played with the bottom edge of his jumper. “You’re a bit overdressed for a reindeer.”

“Reindeer?”

She gestured to the antlers on his head. “Oh.” His eyes went wide. “Oh!”

His hands dropped to his belt before stilling. “But...the party?” 

Rose rolled her eyes and shifted off him onto the bed. “Time machine.”

“Right you are, Rose Tyler!” He unfastened his trousers and lifted his hips to remove them and his pants.

Rose giggled and knelt behind him, lifting the jumper over his head. Antlers forgotten in the depths of the discarded top, Rose dropped faint kisses along his shoulder. The Doctor twisted around and pinned her to the bed with a smoldering look. She ran her hands lightly over his chest.

He leaned down to pepper her neck and chest with kisses. She tilted her head back to give him better access. 

“Oh, Rose. You’re so beautiful.” He nipped at her pulse point.

“Mmm...oh, right there! For a human?”

“Bloody hell. For a human...for the Koquillion…” He gently untied one bow, “...for a Drahvin…” and took the bare nipple in his mouth.

Rose moaned at the sudden release in pressure, as much as from the heat of the Doctor’s mouth.

He moved the other nipple, “for a Kastrian…,” slowly untying the remaining ribbon, “...for a Fish Person.” He took the newly liberated nipple in his mouth and sucked hard. 

“Oh! Oh, god.” When her brain processed what he’d said, she sat up slightly and swatted at him. “A Fish Person?”

A deep rumble of laughter, proceeded a heavy lidded, half smile from him. “You’re beautiful. Full stop.”

She couldn’t stop her blush when he looked at her like that… 

She bit her lip. “So…”

His lip twitched. “So?”

“Are you familiar with the Christmas custom of mistletoe?”

His nostrils flared as his eyes dropped to the decorative cutting barely covering her. He choked out a, “Yes.”

She leaned back and let her legs fall open. “Aren’t you gonna kiss me?”

He shifted off the bed and fell to his knees. He grasped her by her hips and pulled her so that her bum was at the edge of the bed. He slipped off the ridiculous excuse for underwear and rested her legs over his shoulders. His fingers gently massaging the indents left behind from the strings. “Your wish is my command.”

\----

Rose lay replete at the Doctor’s side in a haze of sensual satisfaction. He was still hard against her thigh and she was about to reach down for him, when a shrill ring broke the spell. 

She turned to her bedside table and answered her mobile. “Hello?” She laughed at whatever was said to her. “Yeah, don’t worry…” She grinned mischievously at the Doctor, complete with tongue peeking between her teeth. “...I’ll be there with bells on.”

“No, no bells. We’ll be there, but there will be no bells!”

She laughed again. “Okay. See ya later, Mickey.”

The Doctor took the phone from her and closed it. “Ready for round two?”


End file.
